The Apple of Your Eye
by pinstripesandconverse
Summary: Pure 10/Rose. Rose hears the Doctor singing in the shower and decides to confront him about it. Will this be the day they both admit their feelings towards one another?


_A/N: I heard a song today and my mind went spinning and I came up with the idea for this fic. If you are interested the song is called Flower by Cody Simpson. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it._

* * *

**The Apple of Your Eye**

Rose had been wandering the TARDIS for over what she guessed was half an hour (although she couldn't be sure because, as the Doctor had told her on many an occasion, time wasn't relative on his ship). She had been searching long and hard for the Doctor and he still wasn't anywhere to be seen. He never used to disappear for such a long length of time but recently, the Doctor had been keeping his distance from Rose and she wasn't sure why. She was certain that he did love her although she wasn't sure in what kind of way. She always hoped that he loved her romantically- as she was hopelessly in love with him- and there had been growing signs that maybe that was the case, until recently when he had been very distant and always seemed lost in his own thoughts. It had been over two weeks since they last snuggled on the library sofa together or did anything fairly domestic and this worried Rose. What had she been doing wrong? Was she being too forward with him? Yes, she did hug him many times a day but he was always perfectly happy and enthusiastic to hug her back, or so he seemed.

After their very eventful visit to Marpesia that day, Rose hoped to spend some time with the Doctor, relaxing and maybe watching a movie. But her hopes were crushed when they arrived back at the TARDIS and the Doctor had vanished. She walked the endless maze of corridors on the ship and checked various rooms without much luck as there was still no sign of the Doctor. However, just as she was about to give up and retire to her room for the night, she heard the faint sound of running water coming from behind one of the doors on the corridor. Hesitantly, she pushed the door open a crack and peered into the room.

One swift glance around confirmed Rose's suspicions that this was, in fact, the Doctor's room.

_Funny_ she thought _after over two years on this ship I have never set foot in the Doctor's room. _

Sure, he had been in her room on many an occasion, usually to wake her up in the morning and ramble on about their plans for the day at a million miles an hour before she had even had the chance to rub the sleep from her eyes, but never once had she been invited into his room. She decided to make the most of this rare opportunity.

Rose made her way into the room, softly closing the door behind her. Her eyes scanned the room and she smiled to herself, acknowledging the fact of how Doctory the room looked. In one corner of the room stood a large, dark oak bookcase with various battered books messily arranged on the shelves. In the opposite corner sat a matching oak desk littered with papers and little scraps of the TARDIS that the Doctor had been no doubt tinkering with unnecessarily. Intricate patterns were carved into the wood of the desk's legs and upon closer inspection, Rose could tell that it was Circular Gallifreyan. She had always found the Doctor's language so mystical and beautiful and he had promised to one day teach her it; however this was before he had been keeping his distance from her. Rose's eyes came to rest on a grand, four poster bed in the middle of the far wall. The duvet covers were scarlet silk and also had Circular Gallifreyan carefully embroidered into the fabric using golden thread. Rose suddenly blushed when she realised how many fantasies she had dreamed of concerning herself, the Doctor and that particular bed _right there_.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she heard the sound of running water again coming from the door on her left. _This must be the Doctor's bathroom_ she pondered. Just as she was about to knock on the door and announce her presence to the Doctor she heard a _very_ familiar voice coming from the bathroom. It took her a few seconds to realise that the Doctor was singing. The Doctor, singing. The _Doctor_, the Oncoming Storm, the Last of the Timelords _singing_ in the shower.

_He has a surprisingly good singing voice_ she acknowledged with a smile, allowing herself to get lost in the deep, melodic rhythm of his voice before focusing on the lyrics he sang.

_**I know I'll never be the apple of your eye, but I'll pick you a flower, if you like.**_

His voice sounded like a lullaby as he sang and Rose's eyes drifted close as she listened intently, wondering where the Doctor had heard such a beautiful song.

_**I know I'll never be the stars up in your sky, but I'll pick you a flower, if you like.**_

Rose's eyes opened abruptly when she heard the reference to space. She had been travelling the stars with the Doctor for over two years now, _surely he can't be singing about our adventures can he? _ she asked herself. _No_ she decided firmly, whatever they had wasn't like that for him. He loved her as a friend and no more. Even if she did love him like that, she knew it was never going to happen and even though she was already in too deep and could never diminish her feelings for him, she would rather stay like this than try to take things further and failing whilst losing everything they had already.

_**She loves me, she loves me not, she says she loves me, has she forgotten that she loves me, love me one more time.**_

Rose's breathing became ragged and shallow as she took in what the Doctor was singing. _Okay that has definitely got to be about me _she decided. He never saw any other females apart from herself. However, she didn't want to get her hopes up and forced herself to believe he was singing about the fact he thought she loved him as a best friend. As for the part about her forgetting that she loves him, Rose thought that was very hypercritical of him since _he _was the one who had been shying away from her.

_**ROSES are red, violets are blue, but it is true I'd be through if I don't have you.**_

Wait a second, he wanted _her_? The Doctor, the Last of the Timelords wanted _her_, Rose Tyler, a 21 year old human from a council estate in London on Earth? _There must be some kind of mistake_ she questioned. The fact that the Doctor had put particular stress on her name whilst singing made her single, human heart beat faster than it probably should. Rose was so absorbed and confused by her thoughts that she didn't hear the sound of running water stop or notice when the bathroom door swung open.

Suddenly, the Doctor appeared from behind the door in nothing more than a cream cotton towel. Okay so now she most definitely _did _notice. Rose's gaze swept down the Doctor's lean form and she noticed that his always perfect hair was dripping wet, little droplets of water falling onto his well defined clavicles. Her eyes went lower and she stared at his chest that had the perfect amount of chest hair and had skin pulled tightly over his abdominal muscles. The cotton towel was slung loosely around his hips as if daring her to walk over to him and rip it right off. Her gaze lowered to his strong, manly legs which were built for running.

Staring at the Doctor's almost naked form meant that Rose let an unintended moan escape her lips. The Doctor looked absolutely _gorgeous_. All of a sudden, a small cough ripped Rose from her rather pleasant thoughts and her eyes flashed back up to his and she could feel the blush spreading across her face. Was it her or did she see the Doctor's oh so kissable lips turn up into a slight smirk?

_No, I'm just imagining what I want to see_ she mused.

The Doctor coughed again.

"Rose," he spoke, "Wh- what are you doing here?"

She cleared her throat before speaking so that the Doctor wouldn't hear the squeaky tone her voice had taken on.

"I erm-" _god he was so distracting in that towel _she thought, "You disappeared so I came to look for you. I heard running water so I came to investigate."

"Nice job Lewis," he winked.

_Oh my god, did he just flirt with me? _she thought.

Taking on a more serious tone the Doctor said, "H-how long have you been here then?"

She could lie, say she only just arrived and walk back out, leaving him to get changed, but Rose decided that she needed answers and didn't want to shy away from the burning questions she had in the back of her mind.

"Long enough," she smiled at him.

The Doctor's mouth opened and closed again before reopening. "Oh... good," he stared at his feet , "So I guess you erm heard all of that then?" he said, his eyes trailing nervously back up to meet hers.

Rose couldn't believe it, she had the Doctor lost for words, the man who would never shut up even if his life was on the line. _Oh tonight is just getting better and better _she thought.

"Erm, yeah, yeah I did," she paused and took a deep breathing before continuing, "but I'm not sure what all _that_ was about?" she searched his eyes, looking for an answer.

"Wasn't it obvious?" the Doctor spoke, his voice nearly at a whisper.

Rose inhaled sharply. "You- you mean, you want _me_?" she asked.

The Doctor took a step closer to her, so their bodies were only mere inches from touching.

"Rose, I have _always_ wanted you."

Her eyes widened and she took a deep breath, gazing into the Doctor's chocolate brown eyes.

"So then why-" she began.

The Doctor interrupted, "So then why have I been keeping my distance from you recently?" he asked

Rose merely nodded, worried about the answer.

The Doctor subconsciously reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind Rose's ear before continuing. "Well after two years of thinking, I finally decided to take it to the next level with you." After hearing Rose gasp slightly he added, "I mean, if you wanted to of course."

Rose nodded, urging him to continue.

"But then I realised something. Technically you still have a boyfriend. I didn't think it was fair for me to get in the way of whatever you still had with him," he said seriously.

She laughed before reaching for the Doctor's hand. She felt a tingling sensation at the contact and knew that the Doctor felt it too. She saw the Doctor look down at their joined hands before looking into her eyes and grinning widely.

"Mickey?" Rose asked, still laughing, "Doctor, he ceased being my boyfriend the day I started travelling with you."

"But then why did you still kiss him?" the Doctor asked and Rose thought she could hear a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Because I felt sorry for him. He has been good to me you know. But that's not the point Doctor."

"No?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she confirmed. "The point is, why have we both been so _stupid_ to wait two whole years before having this conversation?"

"Well if you felt the same, why have you never made a move on me?" the Doctor asked, still slightly confused.

"Because I- um, this is going to sound silly, but I thought you'd take me home," she stated simply.

"Take you home?"

"Well, yeah. I don't know, I just thought you didn't want this and I thought that if I tried anything on, you'd just take me back home," she admitted, looking down at her feet.

Rose's heart leapt when she suddenly felt two familiar fingers under her chin, lifting her face to look into the Doctor's beautiful eyes. _Oh I could stare into those eyes all day_ she thought, dreamily.

"Rose Tyler," he said her name like it was the most important thing in the whole universe. "I would never, _ever_ even _consider_ taking you home. I think it would break my hearts."

She smiled at him longingly and he mirrored her smile.

"I-I don't know what to say!" Rose giggled.

"I do," the Doctor stated simply. He placed his hands on the sides of her face, stroking her defined cheekbones with his thumbs.

"Rose Tyler, I love you."

Rose's stomach did a backflip and she felt like her heart was in her mouth. She broke out into a huge smile and took a step closer to the Doctor so that her lips were only millimetres away from his.

"I love you too, you daft alien!"

Within milliseconds, the Doctor hand placed his hands on the small of her back and pulled her flush against him while pressing his cool lips onto her warm ones. Immediately both of them moaned at the contact. Rose slid her hands up into the Doctor's brown locks, revelling at the fact that his hair was still damp from the shower. The Doctor applied more pressure to the kiss and Rose automatically opened her lips to him, allowing him to push his tongue into her willing mouth. Somebody moaned but they couldn't tell who it was as the Doctor explored Rose's mouth with his tongue. He slid his tongue across the roof of her mouth which caused Rose to shiver and the Doctor pulled her into him hard so there was not one gap between their bodies.

The kiss continued like this for a while, with the Doctor and Rose both eagerly exploring the other person's mouth with their tongues.

Eventually and regrettably, Rose needed to breathe or she was going to pass out. The kiss had lasted for so long that even the Doctor's respiratory bypass had trouble keeping up. The pair pulled back from each other and they started lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Mmm, I could get used to that," Rose sighed, her breathing still heavy.

"Why oh why did we wait two years to do that?" the Doctor agreed.

"I love you so much Doctor," Rose said against his swollen, damp lips.

The Doctor lifted his lips and kissed Rose's forehead before bringing a hand behind her head and pressing their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Rose, I love you too."

* * *

_Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed this please review so that I know what sort of things you guys like to read. :)_


End file.
